Renegade Chronicles: Book of Hubris
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: The Wars are over and the heroes we have known and loved for years finally get a rest. With a new threat emerging, so is a new generation of heroes. Journey with Lia, Nate, and Ray as they fight to stop anohter war from breaking out, and stop another ancient and evil power form taking the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. So this story kind of goes along with a little goofy thing I have been barely working on lately, 'Half-Bloods Guide to Prime Demigods'. You don't have to read it, it was just kind of my OC Launch pad. I hope you enjoy, and like always I own nothing. If I did there would be many more Kane Chronical Books**

If you're listening to this, you are not Mortal. Well, that was a lie, you are half mortal. Look at the world around you, because it's all about to change. The world you about to enter isn't pretty. I'll give you one chance to walk away. Forget about this and just leave.

Well, now no backing out. All or nothing from here on out. Let's get down to business. They said that the seven were the most powerful heroes of the age. But what if they got it wrong. What if they weren't, people just didn't know it yet.

Hi, my name is Ophelia. But you can just call me Lia. I'm going to be a guide into this weird world. And can I just say, don't do what I do? I'm a horrible role model. Oh yeah, and don't call me and my friends the heroes of Olympus. We are something totally different. Some people call us reckless, and monsters. But there is another word for the three of us. Call us renegades. Because there are other words that really fit.

I have to say my life got really crazy when I met Him. Which is saying a lot.

It all started with the wolfs. As soon as I heard their howl, I turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as I could. I had finally made it to new york and then they decide to find me again. I turn a corner and start to hear his voice. The shadows around me start to move. Ever since I woke up in South Carolina they have been chasing me. I didn't really remember anything from before I woke up.

The familiar feeling of a dagger materializing in my hand brought me back to the present. I didn't quite know where the dagger came from. I could tell that it was magic, I think that it came from the ring that I always wear, but I wasn't sure. It was black, and grey. With splashes of silver.

That's when the first wolf appeared in front of me. It's black coat told me that it was a lycanthrope and not the silver wolves of Artemis. It lunged and I sidestepped and cut it down the side. Like normal when I lifted my blade up after the cut the beast melted into shadows. I was passing an apartment neighborhood when about five wolves started chasing me. I stopped and turned and slice my blade against the side of one of the wolves that didn't stop fast enough. The other four were smarter, they formed a semicircle around me. Two lunged on either side of me, I met one with the tip on the blade before it got to me.

But forgetting about the second monster. It scripted the side of my craft. This was not the first time I got scraped by the wolfs. I had claw scraps all over my body. But it still hurt like tarturess. I turned to face the three remaining wolfs. My thumb passed over the bottom on the bottom of the hilt. I pressed it in and took a swing. Like normal as soon as I swung the blade grew into a whip. It hit two of the wolf's, who were so kind, they melted into to shadow. As I faced the third wolf I noticed a teenage dark haired boy running off of an apartment building.

He looked in my direction and started running towards me. I didn't know why mortals couldn't see the wolfs. They probably say a girl playing tug war with a dog. Not shadow creators fighting a helpless half-blood.

I didn't quite know what to do, I just knew I had to get rid of the monster before they noticed to foolish mortal boy three blocks away. It lunged, I stepped aside and wrapped the whip around the wolf's abdomen. I used his own force to slam him into the wall. As he started melting, I looked towards the boy. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, he looked ready the kill the wolfs with an epically boring essay. As he got closer I noticed his eyes. Bright green. Not like crayon green, but the color of a lake. He stopped right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at my leg and then my whip. I pressed the button that turned it back into the ring on my left hand. I must have looked pretty weird. A thirteen (I think) year old girl with short choppy grey hair (And Don't ask me why) And scrapped head to toe with claw marks. He started to look nerves. "Hey kid, you there," he waved his hand in front of my face. "You must have hit your head.''

"I'm fine," I was just more shocked that he could see all of what was going on. "I'm fine, just... Well, I'm good." I had no idea what to say.

He looks actually concerned about me. "Are you a Half-blood?" I must've given him a confused look. "You know a child of some god and a mortal. Are you sure you are ok, you don't look good."

"Yeah, umm both, I'm sure I'm fine, and I am a Half-blood. Who are you, and how do you know about the magic world."

This, a teenager just looked at me with a little bit of sympathy, like he knew what it was like in my shoes. He held up his hand in order to shake mine. " Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. And how are you kid?."

I shook his hand back, "Ophelia, I think, I really don't remember much from before I woke up."

He gave me this look in between concern and anger. "Wow, the gods are doing that again, Great… Hey kid, sorry I get what you mean, the gods did that to me last fall and dropped me off in California. How about you come to my apartment, I can patch up your leg. Then I'll take you to Camp. I wasn't planning on going for a couple of days, but sooner would be better."

I just looked at this boy, wait his name is Percy. I just looked at Percy, why was he being nice to me, He just met me.

"I'm good, I have to go somewhere. Thanks for the offer though." I turned to go, but a hand held me back.

"Oh yeah, where do you have to go, You have no memory, remember. " That was true. But I remember what the tree nymph said in the Chesapeake Bay. And that is what I told him.

"I was told to go to new york, then head east, there I'll be safe."

He looked at me like he knew where I was talking about. I wish he would stop giving me that look. "I know where she was talking about. Actually, I'm kind of a celebrity their. So how about we go to my apartment, I pack, you get cleaned up, and then I take you to this safe place. How does that sound."

Now that I think about it I remember the name Perseus Jackson, but not from where. So it was possible that this part of his story checks out. He was still holding onto my arm, there was only one option. "Sounds like a Plan." With that, we started the way we came.

Once we got to the door he opened it and let me in. "My mom and dad are at some teacher family picnic to celebrate the start of spring break. So, for now, it's just you and me." I looked around, it looked like a nice apartment. You could tell a baby lived theirs. He pointed to a coach. "Sit,"

I did so I was kind of tired from the wolfs. He wants into what I think is the bathroom. He returned holding a bottle, bandages, and a bag of what looks like ambrosia. He sat down on the floor in front of me and pulled up my pants. "Ok, this might hurt a little bit at first." He handed me the ziplock bag, "here it's ambrosian, should help with a little bit of everything." I took a bag and pulled a chunk of the bar off. I slowly started to eat some.

"You've been doing this for a while?" I wasn't good at small talk but it was better than silence.

"Yeah, you could say so, I found out I was a half-blood when I was 12, Never really had a broken sense than." Percy poured some of the liquid on the claw lines. I must've winced a little when he did so. "Yeah, it hurts a little when you first put it on, but it gets better"

"Your name sounds familiar, I just don't know from where."

"Well I am pretty popular," he paused for a moment. "Do you have a legion tattoo?"

"A what tattoo?" I had no idea what he was talking about. He was stronger than I originally thought he was, Percy was still wrapping my leg and it was tight.

He held up his arm to show me something, "this is a legion tattoo." It was a trident with one dash mark under it and the letter SPQR at the top.

I pulled up my jacket sleeve, nothing but scars. "No, why?"

"Last summer I and my friend Jason woke up with amnesia halfway across the country, but he was part of the Roman legion so had a tattoo. I just wanted to make sure that that wasn't happening again. It didn't end well." He finished wrapping my leg, " Stay here and I'll give you a change of clothes."

I didn't realize it before but I looked like a street urchin, except my jacket, it was like armor. It never got ripped or stained. With was weird. It was just a black leather jacket. He came back with a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top.

"The bathroom is over there," he pointed down the hall.

"Thank you," I walked into the bathroom. It was a good sized bathroom. I switched my jeans for shorts. I exchanged the tank top for my ripped black shirt. Though I left my tank-top and the thin armor layer I wore. And the ring that was always on her middle finger. I didn't know why but it was important. I walked out into the living room. I could hear Percy on the phone with what I think is his mom.

"Yeah, mom I found this kid fighting monsters… Yeah, she is definitely powerful, she has amnesia as I did… Oh, course I'm taking her to camp… we'll be fine… I'll take blackjack… No, I will not get myself killed… love you too." I wish I had someone that cared about me like that. Even though I couldn't remember anyone, but I had a feeling there was no one. Percy came into the living. He had a duffle bag, I had the clothes he gave me and my messenger bag. He headed out the door and a fouled. We walked down the street we waited for tier for a while. I looked up at him.

"Don't give me that look he'll be here." We waited for a couple more minutes. Then I saw something coming from the eastern sky. At first, it looked like a bird the closer it got I could tell it was a pegasus. I couldn't quite explain it I couldn't see that he was, I could feel what it was. When the beautiful black pegasus landed I could hear its thoughts, but it was weird so I just didn't say anything. I thought that I was just going mad, the life I live, I won't be surprised. Percy mounted the winged creator.

"You coming, Ophelia? Or do you like Lia?" He was sweet.

"Either works for me if it works for you." I mounted the winged horse. He really was beautiful.

"Ok Lia, let's go." We didn't talk much, We watched the city from up above. Once we passed over the Lincoln bridge Percy finale spoke. "So Ophelia, isn't that like the title of a song or something? Isn't a typical name. "

I had to think about it for a while, but then I remember one word, Moon. "I think that it is a moon."

"Cool."

"Why you ask?"

"Guess I'm just a little curious. Plus the quiet was starting to get on my nerves" I didn't know what to say to that. We fell back into silence, which I guess must have bugged him a little. But that was broken when I saw the Athena Parthenos. I only saw the crown at first but I could tell what it was.

"That's not supposed to be there." Well, it wasn't, an ancient Greek lost statue just stand in the middle of the woods. But then I saw the camp itself, I was speechless. It was undeniable, an omega-shaped out of colored greek temple looking things with about six extra shattered around the shore. An arena and a climbing wall. Everyone looks happy there. We started to descend.


	2. Chapter 2

It looked like we were going to land next to a stable looking building. Two people noticed us first, a blonde haired boy and a dark brown haired girl. When we touched down Percy slid off first. The moment he hit the ground the boy gave him one of those weird bro hugs. I got down and stayed quiet. The girl hugged him next, a full-on sister hug. Then the pair took a step back.

"Hey bro, thought you weren't supposed to come in for a couple more days." Percy just smiled.

"I found a kid, though she would be safer here." The boy and girl first noticed me, they just smiled.

"Hi, my names Piper, what's your?" She had a soft voice, but I could tell she could totally kick my butt if I got on her bad side.

"Lia,"

"Well nice to meet you, Lia, I'm Jason, I'm sure you'll love it here." He seemed nice, He was taller than Pery with electric blue eyes.

"Well better take her to the big house, Chiron will be excited about a new camper."

"Whoo, Wait," I put my hands up in a time out motion. "Like Chiron, Chiron. That Chiron?" They all laughed, I must be funny to them.

"Yeah that Chiron," Piper said in between laughs.

The three of them started walking towards a big blue ranch-sized house. Well if this was the Big house, I could see where the name came from. The three of them walked in front of me, they were talking about people I'm guessing their friends. I only of snippets of their conversation, They were talking about, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth, and Nico. The names kind of got mashed into one thought. When we finally got to this house I could tell more about it. It was definitely an out farmhouse, there was a porch the wrapped around two sides of it, there were rocking chairs and tables.

We walked in, the main room was a mess there was a couch and two lounge chairs. That was the only normal thing about it though. It looked like a grape farm through up in it. A man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. He smiled when he saw Percy.

"Percy It's so nice to see you again." He had grey hair mixed in with his black shaggy hair and beard. "I thought that you weren't coming for a few days." though I couldn't talk about grey hair, all of mine was the color.

"Well I met this Half-blood fighting some licenthroughs, I thought if the pack was installed in her, it would be safer for her here." this man nodded. Jason looked at me again, probably assign my risk factor.

The man turned to me. "Hi, my name is Chiron, what's yours?"

"Ophelia," I said my full name this time, figured I should tell them the truth. He didn't show any facial movements. But his eyes slightly moved to Percy and back to be. Comparing us, though I had no reason why.

"Well Ophelia welcome to Camp Half-Blood, let's show you the introduction video. Explain this to you a little." As Chiron took me into another room I heard Jason whisper a question.

"Licenthroughts?" That was all I hear before the door shut behind me.

The new room was darker, there was a T.V. The screen flickered to life, it was a video of Percy.

"Well Demigod, welcome to the magic world. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You can find me either at New Rome, or Camp Half-Blood. Good luck I hope you survive the experience. I'm going to pass this over to my girlfriend. She could probably explain this better to you than I can." The Picture on the screen changed. It was a girl around the age of Percy. She had blond hair and fierce gray eyes.

"Hello, their new demigod. I'm supposed to tell you how the ancient gods ended up in the US. Well, It's completed. The gods move with the highest power in western civilization. The new Mount Olympus is on to of the Empire State building in New York. You are either watching this from Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-blood." Someone yelled at her to tell us her name, Most Likely the Cameraman. "Shut up Seaweed brain, Ok sorry that intrusion was because I haven't told you about me. My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. You will either find me at Camp Half-blood or New Luck."

The screen changed again, now it was a girl, with light brown skin, and black eyes. You could tell she was in Charge. "Hello, My name is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Praetor of the 12 Legion. Daughter Bellona, for demigods there are three places that you can, I'm telling you about one of your options, Camp Jupiter. Here we run things the Roman way, More like a military base than A camp. Though we still have fun and training exercise, we believe in fight or death. Sounds scary but it is a lot of fun. I'm going to pass over the Camera to someone who is going to tell you about the war games." The focus changed to an African American girl with stunning gold eyes.

"Hello there, My name is Hazel," names today have been funny everything seemed familiar. But Hazel. That one I felt like I should remember the most. Not in the way I have met her, or know her in that way. But just repeatedly hearing it over and over in my head. "Why aren't you like Hazel?" I just couldn't get that out of my head. I didn't realize that the video was still playing until a small Italian goth boy popped up on it. I wasn't sure how long I wasn't paying attention, but it was long enough for the two camps to go.

"Hi, My name is Nico Di Angelo. You hear from the two camps and the hunters. I just want to say that you can trust these people. Because friends with them and don't push them away." The screen went black. End of the film. I stepped out of the room and back into the main room. Chiron was waiting for me there with a boy a little older than me, he had blond hair and tan skin. If he was holding a surfboard it would look I was looking at a model for California.

"Hi, My name is Will Solace. I'm gonna take you to your cabin. Come on." He turned towards the door. I fouled and he held the door open for me. He acted like a gentleman. "So what's your name?"

"Lia," he seemed laid back. But I'm guessing he could go off on you if you made him mad.

"Cool, so since your unclaimed, you're gonna live in the Hermes cabin." Seem pretty logical. Hermans is the god of travelers. We started walking past a basketball court a dozen or so kids that looked like Will.

"Ok, so who are you the child of?"

"Apollo, Chiron told me that you have amnesia. If people look at you funny or get scared when they find out about that it's probably because last winter a lot of things went down after a kid showed up with amnesia."

"Yeah, Percy told me something about that." There was something that I really wanted to ask him, I wanted to know who Hazel was. How that name seems so different from the rest that I remembered.

"Ok, here it is," we stopped in front of a cabin with an 11 over the door. "Before you go in there, you need to know a couple of things. Rule one of cabin 11, never take your eyes of personal belongings, they will get taken from you if they show value. Rule 2, If a sentence starts with, 'It would be really fun though' tell someone." Two rules, I'll probably break both of them in my first 3 hours here.

He opened the door up. The room was a mess. There were 3 people in it. Two girls that looked practical like twins, probably a little older than I am. A Boy who looked about 17 with sanding blond hair and devious green eyes and another boy. He looked around my age with jet black hair and matching pitch black eyes. He was curled up in a bottom bunk, only sparing me a glance from his book. Will broke the silence that hung for about 30 seconds.

"Hey, Stoll. You have a new camper. This is Lia, be nice to her." Why would he be telling them to be nice to me? I wondered if this had anything to do with the way Chiron looked at me.

"Hello to cabin 11, are you a Hermes kid or are you unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed,"

"Well my name is Connor Stoll, the girls are Julia and Alice. And the boy in the corner is Nate he doesn't talk much." The girls were whispering about something, I caught the word star in the conversation, I bet they were talking about my eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," He looked at me. "If your leg started to hurt tell me and I'll check it out."

It took me a while to realize how he knew about my leg. Then I realized I was wearing shorts and had my whole caff wrapped in ace bandages. And it took me another minute to remember that he was a son of Apollo so he must be good at first aid.

"Thanks," with that he closed the door leaving me with my 4 now cabin mates, great.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't work with people well. I prefer doing things alone. So this whole cabin thing might not be the best thing for me.

I always thought that the expression 'Saved by the bell,' would never actually happen to anyone. But I guess that I was an exciton. It was oddly quiet in the cabin after they gave me a bunk. I got the one above Nate. Nobody really talked, I tried to look at the book Nate reading. But once he saw my head lean down from the bunk over him he moved closer the wall. The twins looked at me, it looked like they were going to make a comment about something. I didn't really care. But I didn't need to get in a fight with two little girls. The moment one of them opened their mouth a conch horn bleared.

"What was that?" I don't think a conch horn belonged a hidden magical demigod camp, but who was I to judge.

"That means food," Still seemed nice and funny. Nate got up with his book, why didn't he want me looking at his book.

"Ok, so every time the horn is blown that means something is happening. One blow is meal time, 2 is any activity, 3 is getting your armor on because shit is about to go down." Seemed clear enough. We walked out of the door and made out way thru camp. I studied the different buildings. They were all similar in design. Colors and decorations, not so much.

We made it to what I'm guessing was our intended destination. A stone pavilion lined with rectangular tables. Travis and the twins sat down and I fowled suit. A plate and goblet were whisked in front of me. Magic? Nymphs? I've got no clue. But anyway I stared at the plate for a few minutes.

"Are you just going to let her keep staring blankly at a plate?" A voice from behind me chimed up. I looked behind me and saw Percy. I looked back at my table mates to see them all eating their dinner. What… Where did it come from? The confusion must have shown on my face. Percy sat down on the bench beside me. "So, all you do is hold on to the plate and think of food. The magic will handle itself. Same for the goblet."

I did as instructed. I placed my hand on the rim of the plate and thought food. I was more than surprised when a small isolated wave of wind him my plate and seemingly blew rice and chicken in some thick, soupy orange sauce on my plate from seemingly nowhere. "That is um… Convenient." I flashed an odd smile at the other demigod, he and my cabin mates laughed a little… Well, everyone minus Nate.

The boy just quietly shoved spoon fulls of chile into his mouth as he read his book, the title of with was still a secret. The rest of dinner flew past relatively quickly, Percy went back to his table with Piper and Jason. The Hermas dinner table was relatively quiet, besides the siblings planning a prank of sorts, Nate reading, and I shoving whatever kind of food was put on my plate into my mouth, nothing really happened.

I was told that after dinner most nights, we either had a bond fire or played a more deadly version of capture the flag, whatever that was. But we were given the night off. Tomorrow was when the game was being held and we needed time to strategize.

Most campers stayed in the Pavilion, moving around more freely now, talking to friends and planning out what seemed like war. I only sat on the table that only held me and Nate now, seeing as the other three headed off the talk to other people.

It was really calm, the cool springs air filled the night as stars bargain stringing out from the hues of a setting sun, I was peaceful, that is how I should have probably known shit was about the hit the fan. A demonic stream broke the air. Every camper was on their feet, assorted weapons in their hands. Everyone stood still, it wasn't until a human scream was fouled that all of the older campers stood and started sprinting to the hill that set on the backside of camp.

Percy Commanded us to all stay here, but be ready to fight. As he said this he made eye contact with me, as if that order was more meant to me then the younger campers. A couple of minutes had passed, and nothing happened. The Senior Campers had run out of sight and we were left here. I eyes met Nate was we came to a silent agreement. He placed the book down, stood up and pulled out a black chip. With a flip it turned into a 3-foot long gladius style sword and landed into his had perfectly.

We Ran out of the Pavilion without ever saying a word, leaving about 6 scared Half-bloods what were either too young to be in fight or new enough to not know how to hold their own in one. We were halfway there when the horn was blown again. Once, Twice, and a Third time. Singling that shit had really hit the face. This time for real.

As we got close to the hill the sounds of a fight became more prevalent. There, next to the Athens Parthenon stood a huge pine tree, wrapped around the branches of which lays a golden dragon who would shoot fire at anything that got within 3 yards of the free. Around the cress of the hill, demigods battled a beast with the head of a Lion, tail of a scorpion. A Manticore, unbreakable skin.

As we ran in further, we were met with a boy our age, half sitting on the ground. Gold Monster dust littered light brown hair and a ripped, blood splattered shirt, the logo that was once on it barely legible now. "You Good?" I crouched down behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder blade. Nate stood in front of us, sword at the ready.

"Yeah sure. Just got spartan kicked in the ribs by a creature from the pits of Tartarus. But I'm good." He said rather sarcastically through gritted teeth. I realized that this must have been being the human scream came from.

"That's the spirit. Good job lad." I stood and placed a handout. He clasped it as I pulled him to his feet, grabbing a bow from his side.

"That's a Nemean Lion, which means-" Nate cul him off.

"Which means it's skin cannot be broken. We need to aim from the mouth."

"Yeah." I agreed, standing back for a second, watching other demigods fail and get hits in. "I got an idea. Just trust me. I'll expose the mouth. Blonde, aim for the mouth as you said."

"And Me?" Nate asked.

"Stand there and look pretty." The mystery boy said and I started to run forward, straight towards the creature. Upon its head laid two large curved horns. I jumped up and vaulted in the air, flipping and grabbing one of the horns. Using the force form my jump and was able to rear its head back a just enough for its mouth go up. Blonde shoot several arrows into its mouth, the creature dissolving into dust as he did so. I landed and stumbled back, a sharp pain initially forcing my fall back onto the ground.

Looking around, I didn't see must damage. There were small creatures in the ground from were acid had been launched on it. Some Demigods sat back in exhaustion after getting their ass handed to him. Everything was normal until three new light sources were made on the top of the hill. Above Mine, Nate's, and Blonde's heads. The clearing fell silent.


End file.
